dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Daud
Originally hailing from the island of Serkonos, Daud is the leader of a group of assassins – known as the "Whalers" – that operate in Dunwall. Daud and his assassins are responsible for the death of Jessamine Kaldwin, the Empress of Gristol, and the kidnapping of her daughter Emily. After Corvo Attano encounters Daud in the Flooded District, it is revealed that he received his supernatural abilities from the Outsider, and has somehow learned to grant a smaller degree of his powers to those who follow him. These powers include Blink, Bend Time, resistance to poisons, and a skill that pulls objects and enemies towards the user. When Corvo pursues him in his base, it is revealed that Daud feels guilt for killing the Empress, and wishes for redemption by death. Following this, Corvo is then given the option to kill him or let him run from the Empire. Hints and tips *If Daud is pursued with a high chaos approach, he will be aware of Corvo and taunt him from a distance. If Corvo decides to have a direct confrontation with Daud, he will attack Corvo and use supernatural abilities such as Bend Time, while being aided by other assassins. *If Daud is pursued with a low chaos approach, he will be guarded by fewer men and will be easier to approach. If Corvo begins a direct confrontation, three assassins will start to attack Corvo, though Daud will bend time and attack Corvo in a one-on-one duel, with significantly less health. *Regardless of the chaos Corvo has caused, he will have the opportunity to steal Daud's key, and skip the fight entirely. This counts as sparing Daud. *The Non-Lethal approach is simply pick-pocketing him to "Send him a message" ''and leaving him unharmed thereafter. This appears to be a hidden objective. Although, he can still be choked out from behind as long as you give your client a moment to update the quest log before rendering him unconscious. *If Corvo attempts to possess Daud, he will say ''"Nice try, Corvo. But inside MY mind is the last place you want to be." and kick him out of his body. In addition, he will be fully aware of Corvo as if he had alerted him, even though Daud will still say "Where are you?" or the like. **Not only does Possession not work on him, but neither does Bend Time. If Corvo attempts to stop time and freeze Daud, he will still move at near regular speed. Despite this, any others in the vicinity (i.e. assassins) will be frozen normally. **Windblast can only stun him for a brief period, and won't blow him away. **Daud is also immune to sleep darts. Trivia *Daud is voiced by Michael Madsen. *Despite feeling guilty for killing Jessamine, and wishing to be killed, Daud will still fight back if Corvo attacks him. **Given the two points above, it should be noted that Daud's personality and outlook are strikingly similar to Michael Madsen's character in the Kill Bill films, Budd. **During this fight with Corvo, Daud will say "Let's see which one of us the Outsider saves." *When talking to a captured Corvo, Daud reveals that he has also been to the Outsider's shrines. *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to murder Daud with his sword, a special animation plays. It is a similar animation to the one of Morgan Pendleton. *He will ask Corvo to spare him if the low chaos path is taken, though he does not object to Corvo killing him. *If, after defeating Daud, Corvo leaves while Daud is still speaking, Daud stops talking. After a pause, he then expresses amusement, saying "...Unexpected." before vanishing. *If on a low chaos approach, Daud will demand the surrounding Whalers leave, stating it is "his fight". *An expansion pack will feature Daud as the protagonist. Gallery Daud and the Parabola of the Lost Seasons.png|A painting of Daud by Anton Sokolov. wanted_poster_02_d.jpg|A wanted poster of Daud DaudMurderEmpress.jpg|Daud murdering the Empress. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Enemies